In conventional vehicles cable retaining devices are used for mounting and guiding electrical and other cable routes, pipes etc. in the different regions. Retaining devices of plastic are preferred here because of their low dead weight. The retaining devices are adapted to the specific conditions for connection to the structural component concerned, i.e. the bracket or frame. A screw-nut connection is often used for this purpose.
In conventional vehicles cable retaining devices are used for mounting and guiding electrical and other cable routes, pipes etc. in the different regions. Retaining devices of plastic are preferred here because of their low dead weight. The retaining devices are adapted to the specific conditions for connection to the structural component concerned, i.e. the bracket or frame. A screw-nut connection is often used for this purpose.
DE 196 50 960 A1 discloses a method for fastening a part or a component, e.g. a cable, pipe, line, hose or the like to a sheet metal section of a body for automobiles by means of a plastic fastener. The method comprises the steps of forming a fastening hole in the section for the vehicle body shell and inserting an adapter section in the fastening hole of the shell. The adapter section consists of a plastic material which is essentially dimensionally stable at higher temperature, e.g. at 180° or more, and is fitted in the fastening hole so that it is largely gas-tight. The adapter section is protected from being pulled out by means of an undercut. This section has an adapter head which can be connected to the head of a retaining section for the part to be fastened by means of a snap connection. The head of the retaining section is connected to the head of the adapter section after the sheet steel section of the body is painted.
The retaining devices of prior art suffer from the disadvantage that modifications to the structural elements generally involve expensive and time-consuming modifications to the retaining device. This is particularly applicable when plastic retaining devices have to be adapted and modifications to the injection moulding tools used for their manufacture are required.
In view of these modifications and the structural elements not defined in detail, there is a demand for a support which can be used on brackets with different material thicknesses and can be quickly secured.